Catrin Rhydderch
Female Half-orc Wiz 13: Medium Humanoid (5 ft. 6 in. tall); HD 13d4+26 (58 hp); Init +2 (Dex); Spd 30 ft.; AC 24 (+5 from ring of protection, +7 from Shield Spell, +2 Dex); BAB/Grapple: +7/+8; Full Atk: +7/+2 melee (1d8+1; crit x2, trident), or +2 ranged (1d6+0; crit x3, long bow); AL LE; Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Attributes: Str 13 (+1), Dex 15 (+2), Con 14 (+2), Int 16 (+3), Wis 14 (+2), Cha 11 (+0). Saves: Fort +7, Ref +7, Will +11. Skills: (80 Points) Concentration +18, Decipher Script +19, Knowledge (Arcana) +19, Knowledge (Geography) +19, Spellcraft +19. Languages: Common, Draconic, Gnoll, Goblin, Orc. Feats: Craft Staff, Enlarge Spell, Eschew Materials, Great Fortitude, Run, Spell Focus (Abjuration), Widen Spell. (Note: Some feats are not included in the above calculations. For example: Alertness, Iron Will, or Weapon Focus. You should probably double-check your associated Stats and adjust them if necessary.) Class-Granted Feats: Scribe Scroll, Simple Weapon Proficiency. Special Abilities: 3 Bonus Feats, Cast Arcane Spells. Special Qualities: Summon Familiar, Scribe Scroll. Equipment: ring of protection (+5), trident, royal outfit, 1 lb sealing wax, 25 sq ft fishing net, 3 vials of ink, 44 ft of hemp rope, 51 ft of silk rope, 6 candles, 71 marbles, average lute, backpack, belt pouch, belt pouch, bolt, flint and steel, oiled belt pouch, tinderbox, whetstone, pouch containing 2 gp, 3 sp, 22 cp. Random Spells for a 13th Level Wizard with 16 Intelligence (Includes Bonus Spells (with bonus 0-level spells) ) (Save DC13 + spell level): Daily Spells: (4/4/4/4/4/3/2/1) (Bonus spells per day: 1/1/1/1/0/0/0/0/); Prepared: 0th lvl: Disrupt Undead; Light; Mage Hand; Prestidigitation; Resistance; 1st lvl: Cause Fear; Comprehend Languages; Disguise Self; Grease; Silent Image; 2nd lvl: Fox’s Cunning; Mirror Image; Rope Trick; Summon Swarm; Whispering Wind; 3rd lvl: Heroism; Leomund’s Tiny Hut; Rage; Secret Page; Vampiric Touch; 4th lvl: Dimensional Anchor; Ice Storm; Minor Creation; 5th lvl: Nightmare; Planar Binding, Lesser; Symbol of Sleep; 6th lvl: Contingency; Legend Lore; 7th lvl: Scrying, Greater; Owl (1): tiny animal; CR: 1/4; HD: 1d8 (4 hp); Init: +3; Spd: 10 ft. (2 squares), fly 40 ft. (average); AC: 24 (+2 size, +3 Dex, +2 natural, +7 Master), touch 15, flat-footed 14; BAB/Grapple: +0/–11; Atk: talons +5 melee (1d4–3); Full Atk: talons +5 melee (1d4–3); Space/reach: 2-1/2 ft./0 ft.; SA: Alertness, Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Empathic Link, Deliver Touch Spells, Speak with Master, Speak with animals of its kind, Spell Resistance, Scry on Familiar; SQ: low-light vision; AL: Always neutral SV: Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +2; Str 4, Dex 17, Con 10, Int 12, Wis 14, Cha 4; Skills: listen +14, move silently +17, spot +6; Feats: weapon finesse Character Description This half-orc is of medium height and of normal weight (126 lbs.) for her race. She is an elderly woman with thin, new wave, carrot-orange hair, and large brown eyes with thin, arching eyebrows. She has a sickly complexion, pimply skin, and a blocky head with a long face that has a high forehead. Her nose is thin and her mouth is normal sized with thick lips. Her teeth are missing and her breath is fresh. Her ears are well formed, and she has large breasts. Her arms are short, her legs are muscular, and her fingers are normal. She is wearing neat clothing and a curious expression, and walks with predatory movements. There are no notable body odors (excluding her breath) emanating from the woman. She is honorable, laconic and charitable, and speaks in a lispy, a stuttering voice, and has no outstanding interests to speak of. She seems of normal sanity. Category:Half-orcs Category:Wizards